WO publication number 94/12349 discloses equipment for cleaning a moving surface. The equipment is intended particularly for cleaning printing rollers, but it is proposed in the publication that it can also be used for cleaning the fabrics of paper machines. In the equipment, there is a washing head, inside which there is at least one high-pressure nozzle. The washing jet created with the aid of the high-pressure nozzle detaches the dirt from the surface being cleaned. Inside the washing head, which it set at a short distance from the surface being cleaned, a suction effect is created, by means of which the wash water and dirt removed are transferred away from the washing head. In order to ensure the transfer of the material, air jets are led from outside the washing head to a gap between the washing head and the surface being cleaned. In addition, the washing head is supported by suitable guides, in order to be movable transversely relative to the surface being cleaned.
The suction is created with the aid of a vacuum unit located far from the washing head. The vacuum effect is transferred to the washing head using a thick vacuum hose, inside of which a narrower hose is also arranged for the wash water. The construction in question is complicated and the necessary vacuum unit must have a large capacity. A filter must also be installed in the vacuum unit, to separate the dirt and water from the air flow. At the same time, the thick vacuum hose must be reinforced throughout because of the vacuum, which, however, reduces its movability. Thus, it is usually impossible to utilize the said equipment in connection with wide paper machines. The vacuum hose also limits the location of the washing head. Over time, the long vacuum hose also collects dirt, which can only be removed by detaching, or even replacing the vacuum hose. In addition, the external pipes of the washing head that form the air jets are sensitive to breakage and particularly collect dirt. In addition, both the washing head and the aforesaid pipes must be dimensioned and shaped separately for each curved surface.